


Winter Glow

by Seychelles



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles
Summary: Robin could never get used to Ylissean winters. The weather is cold but the people are warmer. Miriel would call it paradoxical, if the mage was present.Robin helps prepare for a winter get together.





	Winter Glow

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to the Nagamas exchange. My prompt was Yarne/Female Robin and hugging. I hope you enjoy.

Robin could never get used to Ylissean winters. The weather is cold but the people are warmer. Miriel would call it paradoxical, if the mage was present.

“Libra I think this stew is almost ready.” She said, cautiously stirring the pot. 

Libra looked up from his own collection of bubbling pots and whistling kettles. “That looks wonderful indeed. Thank you Robin. I don’t know what I and Cherche would’ve done without you. The assistance you and your husband have provided us is a blessing.”

“On the move.” Cherche warned, her oven mitts full of some that smelled quite savory. Robin carefully stepped out of the way as Cherche carefully placed the hot plate on the counter. The retired wyvern rider promptly turned around to examine Robin’s work.

“I think the stew’s ready to take off the stove, dear.” Cherche said. “You did a good job on this.”

“That’s encouraging coming for the Shepard’s best cook.” Robin said with pink cheeks. “Do you need me to do anything else?”

“Hmm…” Cherche paused. “I don’t think we have anything left in the kitchen. Although now that you mention it, things have been awfully quit for a while now. Would you mind checking on Yarne and the kids?”

“I’m on it.” Robin promised, pulling her apron aside she made her way to the common room.

The common room was warmed by a study fire, dimly light, cozy, and completely empty, save for the younger version of Gerome. He was sitting in a pile of multicolored yarn and looked up when Robin entered the room.

“I’m making a sweater for Minerva.” He announced in a serious tone of voice.

“Aww, Gerome that’s lovely. Hey did you know where Yarne and the other kids are?”

“Upstairs.” He answered blankly, returning his attention to his task.

Robin headed up the stairs of Libra’s orphanage. That floor was a big empty space divided into “rooms” by curtains. One of the curtains was drawn back to reveal her husband tucking a little girl into bed. He caught sight of Robin watching and gave her a sheepish grin.

“I think I might’ve…overdid it on tiring them out.” He admitted scratching the back of his head.

“Maybe, But I think Libra and Cherche were about to start cooking desert. So you have ensured peace and quiet at a critical time. Well done sir Shepard.”

Yarne turned an adorable stage of bright pink. “I just transformed. The kids really liked my beast form.” He shivered. “It was actually nerve-racking how excited they were. If they were any bigger I’d be fearing extinction.”

Robin could not suppress her giggle at that. Yarne looked at her with mild offense. His indignity only made her giggle more.

“I’m sorry,” she said as her laughter calmed down. “It’s been a really wonderful night.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that!” Yarne insisted.

“I realize” Robin assured him. Behind Yarne a streetlamp glowed, the whiteness of show making it shine all the brighter.

“I never really got to celebrate the winter festival like this before.” She confessed. Yarne didn’t answer but moved to wrap his arms around her.

“I will be forever grateful for the shepherds.” She continued, the words coming out faster as the tight feeling in her chest grew. “For Libra a Cherche’s friendship, for Lissa, for our son, for the fact I meet you. I love you. I love all of you.

Yarne held her tighter, and she closed her eyes against her chest.


End file.
